Problem: How many significant figures does $27.398559000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. ${27.398559}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{27.398559000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 11.